


What's in your heart? Its love

by Samoacookie27



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Pavus/Inquisitor - Freeform, F/M, Gay to Straight Dorian, M/M, Relationship(s), female inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: "You must fight for what's in your heart". Those were the words he told the Inquisitor. Only now, Dorian doesn't know what he wants anymore.After a giant attack leaves him crippled, his dreams are filled with soft determined words, and gentle healing hands. His nightmares are burdened with screams of pain, and fire.Luckily for him, the castles newest guest can help him put things in perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

(Dorians pov)

"Ah the deserts of the Western Approach. A charming vacation spot, if you have a love for blistering heat and freezing nightly temperatures. Despite such a harsh environment, the Western Approach holds a host of the most fascinating creatures. Indeed they have everything from snarling hyenas to fire breathing dragons. Who wouldn't want to come here?"

"Aw, is the mage flower wilting? Stop talking to your self Dorian" oh Blackwall, such a friendly and hairy man. He really knows how to make a great conversation.

"I'll have you know Warden, I am very accustomed to the warm weather. That does not mean however I like trooping about for hours in a place hotter than the Sun!"

"Play nice you two" the Inquisitor interjected "there's a cave in the canyon up ahead. We can take a rest there. We don't want to be directly in the sun when noon hits."

There she is. Felicia Trevelyan. The mighty circle mage and leader of the Inquisition. She truly is a amazing woman. Stronge, fearless, and beautiful. The small blue tattoos around her eyes gave her a exotic appeal. Who wouldn't love her....not I though. Homosexual and all that. One must have standards yes?

"Is the canyon much farther Felicia?" The male elf archer by her side asked. This was Mahanon Lavellan. Felicia's childhood friend. He's a lot more subdued than her but make no mistake, his skills with a bow are bar none. Even Sera was amazed. It's a bit of a shame his affections lay with that qunari brute, Iron Bull.

"It's not much further I promise" Felicia smiled giving the elf boy a encouraging pat on the shoulder. Such a sweet and loving smile too. Nevermind the fact that the earth shakes whenever she takes a step.

"There is a nice oasis there too" Blackwall added. Honestly, did the man not know his forehead was bleeding? Wait a minute when did-"Dorian above you!"

I barely had time to raise my head before the incredible force of a boulder crushed me.

(End Dorians dream)

I awoke with a start to find myself not smashed to a pulp in the Western Approach, but alive and whole, safe in Skyhold's library. I must've fallen asleep while reading again.  
The cold sweat upon my brow left evidence of that aweful memory. It seems there's no escape in my sleep either. "Sigh, I need a drink".

Looking around the library I watched the servants lighting the torches. Judging by the orange glow seeping through the narrow windows night would soon be upon Skyhold. Now would a excellent time to visit the Herolds Rest, I thought grabbing my cane and slowly rising to my feet.

I truly hated having to rely on a stick to go for a simple stroll, but walking proved too painful without it. Ever since that giant attacked us, things have never been the same. My once proud stride is now a awkward shuffling gait. I surmised I shouldn't be surprised, considering how long it took for me to take simple steps. At least I'm not a parapolegic. Tackling Skyhold's numerous staircases? Now that is a horse of a different color; but with practice and a bit of time, I managed those too. Nevermind the protesting sparks of pain shooting down to my heels.

Eventually I reached the courtyard, the tavern was within feach now. I do hope Cabot still had someof that lichen malt brew left. My dreams of getting drunk on dwarven spirits were cut short however when the Inquisitor herself exited the tavern.

"Dorian" she smiled "It's good to see you getting out and about".

"Oh you know me Felicia, always on the go. So, what is the high and mighty Inquisitor doing milling about with us simple commonfolk?"

Felicia laughed, her green eyes crinkling "I was just checking in on Mahanon and the Chargers. I don't know what possessed them to make them want to fight a dragon".

"A dragon!?" Did I hear her right "are they alive, They must be or else you wouldn't be nearly such wonderful company?"

"Hahaha, Vivienne's shield spells protected our party from the worst of that beast's fire breath. Not to mention we've all been training for the battle for a good long while". 

"Well I certainly hope whatever you gained, was worth facing down a high dragon".

"Oh it was, we were able to harvest parts of its body and Josephine says slaying it bolstered the Inquisition's name greatly. Now enough about me, how are you faring Dorian? Are...you in a lot of pain?"

Please...don't look at me like that, "I'll live, the healers may not have been able to make me 100% healthy, but I do take a potion. It works well for the most part. Please don't fret on my behalf, Felicia" I squeezed her arm reassuringly. She looked so tired and drawn in the fading light of day.

"Surely, I can fret just a little bit? Well anyway, I shouldn't keep you, and I really must get to bed. Have a good evening Dorian".

"Good night Inquisitor" I waved at her going before finally entering the tavern.

The main floor of the Herolds Rest was packed tonight. All of Skyhold must have come here to celebrate and listen as Mahanon and the Iron Bull retold the tale to the gaggle of admirers surrouding them.

"So there we were near Redcliffe, all along the way was burnt ground and Carta dwarves with the worst luck you can imagine. The moment we entered the gorge, the blasted thing starts swooping down at us-" I shut out the rest, I really didn't want to hear about the adventures I was missing. Snatching up my bottle from Cabot, I made my way to the second floor where I could drink my troubles away in peace.

"Oh hello ser" or maybe not. Seated at one of the inn tables a handsome blonde haired elf sporting rogue style armour hailed him over " care for some company with your alcohol?"

"Oh aren't you the smooth one" I chuckled, accepting the invitation. It seems we shared a similar taste in drink. Perhaps some company would not be so bad. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dorian of House Pavus. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The mysterious blonde elf gave a disarming smile "Zevran, friend. I must admit I was not expecting to have a drinking buddy tonight. Everyone ran downstairs to hear that qunari's story".

"Ah yes, the Iron Bull. He's a impressive brute. Impressive, but still a brute" Zevran laughed at this.

"As they say, there's a fine line between love and disdain. Just between you and me, if I weren't in a serious relationship, I wouldn't say no to demonstrating my excellent Antivan massage skills for him".

"Oh you're positively indecent, elf" I blushed, not being used to such lecherous honesty. Sure I've never been shy in front of a potential lover but I have never been 'that' honest.

"I'm merely stating the truth, but like I said I am with someone".

"So, where is the lucky lady tonight?"

"Man actually, not that I don't prefer the supple softness of a fine woman, mind you" Zevran took another draft of his ale. "However, I wouldn't trade Teelus for the world. He won't be joining us tonight however, Teelus has been...unwell, as of late" a shadow flashed in Zevran's eyes before swiftly disappearing.

I exhaled a breath that sat heavily in my chest. Zevran made it all seem easy, and perhaps it was. I envied him greatly for it "Oh I see".

"So, what about you ser Dorian, anyone special in your life?"

"I almost wish I didn't" I admitted and inwardly cursing myself all at once. The booze was making my tongue too loose for my taste. This statement served to entice Zevran further "Oh, how so?"

Well, no going back now, Dorian " I've never been attracted to women, to be honest. Ever since I came of age, I've always sought the pleasure of other men. Never once have I looked at a woman the same...until recently".

"And?"

"And, being the only child of a noble family spelled all kinds of problems. Namely, me being said problem".

"Let me guess, they found you a bride?"

"Precisely"

"Is that who you are with?"

"Livia? Oh Maker no. I did not give my father the pleasure of me accepting my vows. I'm all but disowned now." A mirthless laugh escaped my lips "I was so adamant you know. So certain I knew what I am and what I wanted-now I feel like a fool".

"Because you have feelings for a girl?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, tell me, how does she make you feel? Paint me a picture".

"Her smile brightens my day. I've never met a more caring and brave person in all my life. She means what she says, and always tries to do the right thing. Spending time with her, has made me a better man".

"She sounds like a dream. Now tell me about the men".

"The men" I scoffed "they were all trysts. Short, hurried, shameful, and never seen again afterwards. It may not have been wise to give of my virtue so easily but I thought it was what I wanted. Felicia, doesn't compare to them".

Just reminiscing about all those wasted years, chasing love in the dark only left a sour taste on my tongue. Although it may have been the drink.Zevran, reached across the table to grasp my shoulder. 

"Well then there's your answer. Believe me when I say you shouldn't pass your chance of finding love. Forget about those empty trysts; if she is truly as amazing you say, don't let her get away".

"Heh heh, what a delightful letter that will be to send home".

Zevran's laughter blended in with the laughter from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dorian's pov)

Morning broke, ushering in a heavy layer of fog, cloaking Skyhold from sight. It was certainly a sleepy and dreary morning to wake up to; but appreciated none the less. Easier on my aching head you see. 

However it was neither the pounding in my skull, the pain in my body, nor the rough wood serving as my pillow, that woke me up. It was a voice.

"Zev...Zevran, wake up you drunken fool. It is morning." Cracking one eyelid open, I see Zevran, faceplanted on the table. Groaning in protest over being disturbed by the cloaked elf shaking him. Judging from the blue tattoos curling around his grey eyes, and black hair line, he was dalish in origin. This must be Teelus, Zevran's lover.

"G'mornin' mi cara" Zevran mumbled managing to sit up straight."Have you met Dorian, he kept me entertained while you were abed. Teelus Dorian, Dorian Teelus".

"Ah yes, one of the Inquisitor's close friends. Forgive me if I seem rude but we really must be heading out. Our business here has been concluded and we have a long journey ahead of us still. Now up you get".

Wait Zevran, was leaving now? This revelation shook me out of the worst of my hangover. Grabbing the departing blondes wrist as he passed made them both stop "W-wait! Please don't leave yet, I still need advice! What do I say, what do I?"

"Now now," he cajoled "there's no need to panic over it. All you have to do is what I explained last night. Simple yes?"

"Simple...right". I released him from my foolish clinging and watched them go. Before they exited the tavern, Zevran, paused in the doorframe and waved up at my slumped form on the railing. "I wish you good luck, my friend; and remember, if a second chance is waiting for you, seize it, like so!" Teelus, let out a surprisingly cute squeak of surprise when Zevran, wrapped his arms up and around to grab his nethers.

" F-for Mythal's, sake, we're in public Zev!" the hooded elf snapped, riggling free from his rather frisky lovers grip, and dragging him outside. A small smile of amusement spread my lips at the sound of Zevran's, faint laughter. Such an amusing drinking partner, I hoped we could meet again some day. But for now, I had a certain Inquisitor to impress.

Getting back to my room was a bit tougher, with my pain numbing potion having long since worn off. However, I managed just the same. Along the way, I did not see many people, no doubt they were all still recovering from last nights feasting. I did however see Varric, hunched over some papers by his usual place by the fireplace. Whatever the dwarf was writing, he seemed really absorbed in his work, so I did not disturb him.

Once in my room, I changed my wrinkled clothing in exchange for a fresher pairing. Holding up a circular mirror, I took extra care to see my hair and mustace were both neatly combed and presentable. Satisfied, I sat down my grooming tools and dug through my nightstand, pulling out a cylindrical green vial; this containing the special pain killer that allowed me some normalcy of everyday life. I drank it down in one big grateful gulp. My nose rankled at the foul taste, as the thick liquid washed over my tongue to settle heavily in my chest and stomache; the effects were almost immediate. I was so thankful for Solas, right now. The elven apostate may dress like a hobo, but he is truly the best hobo I know.

"*Sigh* That's better now" with my morning ritual now complete. It was do or die time now. Hopefully Felicia hadn't been called away or left already.


End file.
